This invention relates to a new and improved iodophor teat dip containing I.sub.2 and I- (or HI), and glycerin which is suitable for reducing the spread of mastitis infection, and improving teat appearance and skin condition; this in turn enables faster let down and milk out.
Many types of teat dip similar formulations have been employed in the past, and typical examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,315; 3,950,554; 4,049,830 4,258,056; 4,371,517; 4,671,958; 4,678,668; 4,940,702; 5,028,427; 5,175,160; 5,208,257; and, German Patent 2,936,934.
The use of I.sub.2 with I- (or HI) which complexes, rather than reacts with the surfactant to produce unwanted and possibly toxic reaction products, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,599,140; 2,710,277 and 2,977,315 which describe tamed iodine or iodophor, etc. Also, the use of polyethenoxy detergents and I.sub.2 is disclosed in an article by Benjamin Carroll in the Journal of Bacteriology, 69; 413-417, (1955). In an attempt to avoid the use of I.sub.2 and I-(or HI), the use of bromo-nitro-propanol as the germicide in teat dips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,830, but this latter formulation is considered to have insufficient germicidal properties compared to using iodine.
Consequently, present commercial teat dip formulations have been developed with the intent of combining desired germicidal properties with suitable emolliency, and include surfactants such as 9-12 mole ethoxylated phenols containing I.sub.2, I- and glycerine. A surfactant of this type employed in a teat dip is sold by Norman Fox & Co. under the trade name of NORFOX N-P9, and listed in "McCutcheon's Emulsifiers and Detergents", 1989 specifically for use with iodophors.
However, the NORFOX N-P9 formulation tends to cause the teat skin to become chapped, cracked and calloused, which in turn leads to infection, which can provide a mastitis site, and weaken the cow for other infections, delayed milk let down, and bovine discomfort when milking.
Another type of teat dip is sold as Klenzade.TM. Teat Guard, and contains a nonyl phenoxypolyethoxy ethanol surfactant having 1% titratable iodine, but this product does not keep the teat skin soft.
Still other bovine teat dip formulations have employed an emollient such as lanolin, but these formulations have failed to exhibit the desired characteristics of emolliency.
A bovine teat dip formulation is desired which has a suitable capability for dispersing I.sub.2 and I- (or HI); does not form toxic or objectionable compounds with I.sub.2 ; improves the teat appearance; reduces teat callousing and cracking; improves milk let down; reduces discomfort when milking; maintains a suitable capability for reducing the spread of mastitis; has a reasonably good phase stable shelf life over a reasonably wide temperature range; and, is inexpensive to formulate.